Mutahar's Dark Secret
Mutahar's Dark Secret I'm sure you've heard of SomeOrdinaryGamers right? You know, that one guy, Mutahar, he always reads the scary stories about video games. My recent discoveries show his dark secret that hides within each and every one of those videos. This, is Mutahar's Dark Secret. I've always been a fan of SomeOrdinaryGamers, from the very creation of his channel! I loved watching the creepypastas and the Legend of Zelda let's plays. However, it was at one point Mutahar decided to change the background music in the creepypasta videos to some scary ambiance that I think might be from "SCP-087b". I didn't think much of it at first, but I wasn't listening close enough. It was a sound in the background, and it occurs about every 5-6 minuets, but, it can only be heard in the creepypasta videos. After listening very closely, I realized what it was. It was an old Windows error message sound. So, instead of just brushing it off like nothing, I began watching every video in the channel, analyzing them closely. Watching his live-streams on Twitch. I was doing everything in my power to find out what this could have meant. I found nothing else out of the ordinary. (pun intended) When I was ready to give up, I gave one last search on Google, "SomeOrdinaryGamer's Secrets". After scrolling through Google, finding nothing, I noticed that a .rar file had begun downloading onto my computer, without asking me first. After it downloaded, I moved it to my desktop and opened it. The .rar had nothing in it but two folders. One folder was named "...", and had nothing in it. Since it was useless, I tried moving it to the recycling bin, but it wouldn't let me. Every time I tried, an error message popped up that said: "no". So I just nonchalantly left the file in the .rar file. The only thing unusual was the error message that would pop up if I tried to move it to the recycling bin. The error message didn't sound like the normal Windows 7 error message, It was like the older Windows 98 error message, much like the one heard in Mutahar's videos. The other folder had two files within; a .txt file, and a .dll file. I clicked the .dll first. It was simply about 5 seconds of static white noise, followed by what sounded like Mutahar's voice edited together from a series of his videos. I made out what he said, but each word had about half a second of space between them: "No. Stop. I can't. I will. Forever. Said. No.". This made no sense to me whatsoever. The .txt file contained just the word: "Who?" With no caps, or anything else in the document. After this, I was actually pretty freaked out even though I made no sense of the words. I went onto one of Mutahar's streams one night; "The Late Night Stream". and after it was over, I began asking other viewers if they too had heard the error message in the haunted gaming videos. To my surprise, they were agreeing, I thought I was going insane, but they heard it too. I still didn't get it though. All of those files, with the edited together voices, the error message sounds, and the text document? What could this all mean? To this day, I still do not know. I plan on asking Mutahar himself in the future. If I lived on Earth, I would definitely ask him myself. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Mindfuck